My Protector
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Beware, Beware the gargoyles stare. For they will come and take you away. It was a song sung in Luffy's old village by the children. However, Luffy has a sister who is half gargoyle and half human. She is the last of her kind and she vows to help Luffy become King of the Pirates at all cost. Here is their tale as brother and sister on the quest to become the greatest.


**My Protector: Chapter 1:**

**(This is another One Piece fanfic. Enjoy!)**

"Hey Set! Come on wake up!" A loud male obnoxious voice called to her in her sleep.

The creature opened her dark brown eyes; her eyes looked up to the one who had awoken her. Monkey D. Luffy, her childhood human brother, his black hair was its normal shaggy self sitting underneath his straw hat. His black eyes held utter happiness and she could see that he was wearing his normal attire. She stood up and stretched her wings after all being cramped in a barrel was not doing well for her wings. Her tail busted the barrel and her talon like fingers stretched. Set let out a vicious roar like yawn which caused a young boy to scream out in fear.

She turned to face a young boy; the young boy looked at her; set was wearing black skirt like cloth around her bottom half while her shirt was short and held around one of her shoulders. Her wings were dragon like as well as her tail and she had horns that curved around her short black hair that stopped at her hears; the young boy noticed sharp teeth within her mouth. Set looked at the young boy; he had pink hair and was wearing glasses and a white shirt and blue pants.

"Wh-Wh-What are you?" The boy asked with fear.

"My name is Set young one. And I am a half Gargoyle and half human. What is your name, young one?" Set asked.

"M-M-My name is C-Coby…" he stated stuttering.

Set smiled at him before she turned to her brother, who was holding out a piece of bread for her. Set took it eagerly before she began to munch on it, however, just as she finished it Luffy stated,

"Come on sis! We're going to get a new boat."

Set nodded her head after she finished the final bite of food before following Luffy up onto the walkway. Coby then suddenly asked," Do you think I can join the Marines?"

Set and looked at each other before Luffy grinned widely and Set smirked, however before they could even reply the top of the ceiling came crumbling down causing Coby to panic. When the smoke cleared a large woman was there. She had black scraggly hair; black beady eyes; freckles adorn her face. She was wearing a pink button up shirt with white pants and shoes. She was also wearing a blue jacket and a white hat with a pink feather.

"Well it obvious that you are not Zoro the pirate hunter…" She stated with a horrid voice.

"Coby who's the most beautifulist pirate of them all?" She asked which cuased Coby to stutter nervously.

"Hey Coby… Who's the fat lady?" Luffy asked innocently.

Set couldn't help herself she started to laugh, but covered her mouth to prevent her laugh from destroying the now awkward atmosphere. It was then that the woman suddenly lifted her large spiked hammer and brought it down trying to hit Luffy with it. It was then that Set became enraged quickly got in front of Luffy and used her right arm to prevent it from striking him.

"What!" She said with surprise.

"You shouldn't be swing around a weapon you have no control over…" Set stated as she knocked it away from her when she blinked her eyes were completely red and her fangs became elongated.

It was then that Luffy placed a hand on her shoulder and said, " Don't worry sis. I will handle the fat lady. Why don't you take care of her lackies?"

Set grinned evilly as she used her wings to ascend to the upper deck; Luffy followed after her jumping upwards to reach it and took Coby along with him. Once they got the upper floor, Luffy grinned as well as Set who was now hissing which was scaring the woman's men. Some fled while the other charged them both; Set dodged a sword using her right leg to kick the man and used her tail to sweep the man that was coming behind her into the ocean. It was then that Luffy was running around with a lot of men chasing him. Set sighed before she began to chant her right arm began to glow blue which was similar to a flame consuming her arm.

When she raised her arm the ocean around began to flow upward and began to take the form of a dragon. She then began to direct the dragon toward the men throwing them into the ocean. Luffy ran next to her and grinned before saying, "Thanks sis."

Set smirked before Luffy turned to remaining men and smirked," Let's have some fun."

Set watched as Luffy grabbed mast that was next to the men and then said," Gum Gum Rocket!"

He then went flying causing the rest of the men to become uncousious. Set chuckled with amusement to the woman and Coby were now staring at Luffy with astonishment.

"Luffy… what are you?" Coby asked quietly.

Luffy laughed before he pulled his cheek and said," I'm a rubberman."

"So you ate the devil fruit…" The woman stated which caused Coby to panic and run behind Set in a panic.

"Yeah I ate the Gum Gum one…" He said with a grin.

"And what about her… did she eat one as well?" The woman questions him.

"No I was born this way…" Set replied as she narrowed her eyes at the woman.

As Luffy spoke to the woman Set began to remember the past when she suddenly heard Luffy stated," Well said!"

He then said," Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy's hand was stretched behind him and he hit the woman in the stomach causing her to go flying. Set let out a sigh of exasperation, before she watched as Luffy turned to the men still on the woman's boat.

"Hey you! Find and give Coby a boat. He's leaving this ship to join the Marines and no one is going to stop him." Luffy stated seriously.

Before they knew it Luffy, Set and Coby were on a small boat heading out into the never ending sea. Luffy turned to Set as they sailed and grinned before saying," Well sis… This is it, I will become King of the Pirates and you'll become the greatest Sorcerer ever right!"

Set nodded her head as she sat down next to her brother allowing the wind take them to their next adventure and to their first crew mate.

**(Here's chapter 1 Hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
